Parce que
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: A chacun sa raison de vivre. HPDM. OS.


**Disclaimer : tout à J.. **

**Auteur : moi héhé. Sebarrya (Ou Seb' pour les intimes)**

**Note de l'auteur : Juste un petit truc comme ça. Bonne lecture à tous !**

**_Parce que ..._**

Dans la vie, on a tous une raison de vivre. Une raison de se lever le matin. On met parfois longtemps à la trouver. C'est tellement dur alors de continuer. D'avancer alors qu'on voudrais juste s'allonger et en finir. La Vie nous blesse. On se prends des coups dans le coeur et dans l'âme et on pense qu'on ne se relevera jamais et c'est vrai parce qu'on y croit. On refuse de voir le Bonheur qui nous assaille. On le détruit sans même s'en rendre compte. Parce qu'au fond on se complaît dans la douleur qu'il nous procure. On voudrais que tout le monde le sache. Sache à quel point on souffre. Mais quand on tente de nous aider, on refuse cette aide. Parce qu'on est trop fier. Qu'on pense ne pas mériter cette aide et qu'on peux s'en sortir seuls. Même si on sait que c'est faux. On s'en convainc. Et personne ne pourra nous faire changer d'avis. J'étais comme ça. Avant. Pendant longtemps. Peut être trop. Je garderais toujours cette noirceur au fond de mon Âme. Toujours. Mais tout a changé.

Parce que quand ses yeux s'accrochent au miens. Que l'émeraude qui y brille me renvoie l'argent de mes yeux. Tout disparaît. Il n'y a que lui et moi. Deux êtres si différents et pourtant si semblable. Deux êtres qui s'accrochent l'un à l'autre pour ne pas sombrer. Et plus rien d'autres n'a d'importance tant que ses yeux restent ancrés dans les miens. Plus rien.

Parce que quand sa peau touche la mienne. Je me sens électrifié. Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement. C'est trop et pas assez en même temps. Je voudrais que jamais ça ne s'arrête. Je voudrais rester près de lui. Ne jamais le quitter. Le contraste de ma peau si pâle et de la sienne plus foncée m'obsède. Et sa douceur me terrifie autant qu'elle m'apaise.

Parce que quand sa voix résonne à mes oreilles. Je deviens sourd à tout les autres sons. Quelque soit ses paroles. Je suis captivé. Je connais chacune de ses intonations par coeur. Et je sais d'avance quand il est en colère contre moi. Je sais au moindre tremblement dans celle-ci, ce qu'il ressent. Je sais même ce qu'il ignore. Et sa voix me fait toujours le même frisson quand il s'adresse à moi.

Parce que quand ses poings frappent mon corps. La haine qui m'habite est sans pareille. La rage qui m'anime me rappelle que je suis en Vie. J'ai envie de le détruire tout en sachant que j'en suis incapable. Qu'il compte bien trop à mes yeux. Mais je n'y peux rien. Je continue à le frapper, juste pour évacuer le trop plein. Et ses coups me tuent autant qu'ils me font vivre.

Parce que quand ses lèvres se joignent au miennes. Je me perds dans les sensations qu'elles me procurent. Je sens le Bonheur parcourir chaque fibre de mon corps. Une seconde me paraît s'étirer à l'infini. La Guerre a beau faire rage autour de nous. Plus rien n'existe. J'oublie tout. Même la marque sur mon bras qui me lie à un autre. Et même la cicatrice à son front qui fait de lui l'ennemi mortel de cet autre.

Parce que quand son corps prends possession du mien. Que nous ne faisons plus qu'un. Mes doutes s'envolent. Je n'ai plus peur. Nos corps sont fait l'un pour l'autre. J'en suis certain. Le plaisir est trop fort. Tellement fort qu'il m'effraie. Mais je préférerais mourir plutôt que de m'en passer. Et je sais que je lui appartiendrais à jamais.

Parce que quand il me dit "Je t'aime". Que sa voix ne se fait plus qu'un murmure. Mes yeux brillent plus fort. Je le crois. Du plus profond de mon être. Mon coeur explose. La haine qu'il m'inspire s'efface. Tout s'efface. J'oublie mon maître. La mission qu'il m'a confié. J'oublie que nous sommes ennemis. Et je voudrais être avec lui à jamais.

Parce que quand je lui dit "Je t'aime". Que ses yeux se font plus tendre que jamais. Je le pense. Je me sens rempli de cet amour qu'on m'avait interdit de ressentir. Ses yeux où l'émeraude brûle du feu ardent de la passion deviennent mon seul ciel. Son corps si tentant deviens mon territoire. Et sans lui je ne suis soudain plus rien.

Parce que je ne serais plus jamais le même. Parce que haine et amour se rejoigne. Que la Passion s'empare de nos corps et de nos coeurs. Qu'aucun mots ne pourraient décrire ce qu'on ressent à cette instant. Que tout le reste semble disparaître. Que coups et baiser se mêlent. Je sais sans aucune hésitation. Aucune. Et mon corps entier ainsi que ma tête et mon corp me le hurlent. J'ai trouvé ma raison d'être. Celle qui me donne envie de continuer. De lutter contre mon soi-disant maître. De choisir la Lumière plutôt que l'Ombre. Celle qui me permet d'exister au delà de tout les mots. Celle ci porte son nom, car il est ma raison de Vivre : Harry Potter.

_**Fin**_

**C'est très court mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Reviews s'il vous plaît. Ca me rendrait très très heureuse. **

**_Bisous et à bientôt,_**

_Sebarrya _


End file.
